


#2: "Dim"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [93]
Category: Inception
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "Aren't there any emergency lights?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly cranky Arthur is often my favourite kind of Arthur.

“You know, this is exactly the sort of thing that _would_ happen,” Eames said, as Arthur ran into the corner of the desk, and tried manfully not to whimper.

“Fuck,” he hissed instead, rubbing at his throbbing hip. “Aren’t there any emergency lights?”

Eames regarded him skeptically through the glow of his lighter flame, dancing dangerously close to his bearded chin. “That’s assuming this place is up to code _at all_.”

“My mistake,” Arthur muttered, edging further around the furniture. If he could just make it to the door, he could at least throw it open and let some sunlight in - but his progress was halted when he caught his foot on the leg of a chair and only narrowly avoided ending up face-down on the floor.

“You really should just sit down, Arthur.”

“Fine,” Arthur grunted, dropping himself crookedly into the chair that had tripped him. "I guess we’ll just sit here in the dark and not get any work done.”

Eames wound his way towards Arthur by the glow of his lighter, seating himself in a chair next to him, and setting the lighter carefully on a small folding TV tray, between them. “There we are,” he announced proudly, as he made himself comfortable, watching the zippo smoke faintly. “It’s almost romantic.”

Arthur reached over and flipped the top of the lighter closed.


End file.
